


Love Wins

by Moshi516



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moshi516/pseuds/Moshi516
Summary: No matter what happen, even when you’re about to fall apartWhat you should believe is that love will win in the end





	Love Wins

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift fic that didn't turn out as sappy as I wanted it to be, damn.
> 
> Inspired by Kan's Ai Wa Katsu.
> 
> Happy birthday, bear guy. You're a proof of fall down 7 times, get up 8. Fight on, smile on.

**Love Wins**

_Your breath was quiet as you sleep by my side._

We had half day of band rehearsal today and then I have another work with Yokoyama-kun and Murakami-kun while you went back with Sho-chan and Maru. They held a tiny little birthday celebration for you at our home by buying some food and drinks as you guys went to our home.

When I entered our home, Sho-chan and Maru were talking at lower voices in the kitchen as they clean up. I heard the sound of waves coming from our room. They turn their heads towards me and our eyes met. Ah… I thought. I put the gift from Yokoyama-kun and Murakami-kun on the table and asked Maru and Sho-chan if there’s anything I could do to help but they told me they have finished up. They have even put the unfinished food into the fridge just in case I haven’t ate. It’s fine. I have eaten in between filming with Yokoyama-kun & Murakami-kun.

“He started nodding off when we were drinking so I told him to wash up and just go to bed. Of course he said no but I’m super convincing when I put my heart into it!” Yasu explained as he grins.

They waved goodbye as they close the door and left, and the only sound left in the house is the sound of the waves.

I then went to take my bath and when I went out of the bathroom vigorously towelling my hair dry, my eyes rest on the white guitar on the wall that Takahashi-kun gave you. I walked closer to the guitar and stare at the words of encouragement and support written on the guitar. Maybe sometimes I’m a childishly put off when I see the guitar, but I was never jealous. Because it was one of the proofs that there’s so many people who loves you, who wants you to live and who desperately want you to go on fighting. The words Kitayama said just now as we accidentally meet each at the studio ring in my head.

“It had been a full year since then, huh?”

“I guess so…” I awkwardly say. This guy tends to talk casually to everyone even the seniors. He’s not impolite, he’s just a very friendly natured person but me being me, that part of him still annoys me even when I understand that. In my head, I could hear you laughing from the fact that your good friend and your boy friend just couldn’t seem to click well.

“I’m glad time passed…” Kitayama grinned as he raised his hard to wave a little and left. I then walk away from the guitar and my eyes rest on the two bags of gifts from Yokoyama-kun & Murakami-kun. I snorted. When they gave it to me, I asked them why they didn’t give it to you directly but lo and behold. I never thought this day will come but Murakami-kun and Yokoyama-kun had exactly the same reaction to that question. Their cheeks burn a shade of red and they mumble inaudibly as they shoved the gifts bags into my hand.

 From the weight of the presents, I can bet my whole year house rent worth of money that Yokoyama-kun’s gift this year is finally a Baccarat cat that you were whining about. Murakami-kun? I have no idea. Probably something that my idiot begged him to buy. They’re so soft on you even since we were kids. You whine and said that I am actually the one treated like the youngest child in our group but sometimes, I just wish you could see the way Yokoyama-kun and Murakami-kun look at you so dotingly.

I then turn to walk back into our room. You were sleeping on your side, facing away from me and I could see you breath calmly and quietly. Flinging the towel to the laundry basket (or else I’d be facing your complains tomorrow if I put my wet towel anywhere else other than the laundry basket), I then slowly lie myself onto the bed, lest you wake up. Among all of us, I know best how it feels to be plagued by insomnia. Sleep is not something that comes easily to us so I don’t want anything to chase away your sleep and invite the nightmares into your dreams.

I was slightly surprised when you turn your body towards me. I thought I woke you up but when I look at your face, you were still fast asleep. Your hand unconsciously search me and cling to me and your leg wraps around me. Like a bear… a koala bear, I smiled wryly. My heart warms at the fact that even in your sleep, you still seek to hold me and touch me. I studied how your face look so peaceful and at peace and I come to reaffirm the importance of Kitayama’s words again. Yes, I’m glad time passed. I’m glad that a full year had passed since the year you were tethering between the darkness and the light. I’m glad that a full year later, you’re still here. Living, breathing, by my side. I’m glad that a year later, even with various moments of darkness threatening to drown you and take you away from me, you still choose to live, to fight on, to love.

I’m glad that things slowly improve for you, for us. As I kissed your forehead, I thought to myself, I’m glad you found peace somehow, I’m glad I still have the time to love you.

The gift I bought is still on the bedside table where I last put it before I went to bath just now. A necklace, with pendant of stars with an infinity symbol underneath it. I specifically asked for the design a month ago and it was only completed today so I went to collect it before coming home just now. In my head, the design means to act as an eternal guidepost, so that whenever you falter or feel lost, somehow, you’d still find your way back to this scarecrow that was eternally waiting and loving you.

The design of the pedant may feel a bit superstitious. Something that I never was before but after 20 years knowing you, I finally come to terms that you’re so disaster prone that I need the power of whatever thousands of guardian angels or deities out there to protect you when I’m not with you.

I blushed with the sappy thought. Even when you’re asleep and won’t see me this way, I still feel embarrassed. I gently lay my hand on your cheek and kissed your lips.

Happy birthday, my love. I’m glad that you’re born into this world. I’m glad that within you, I get to see and learn to believe that love will always win.

_Don’t you worry, your courage will one day reach someone_

_There will definitely be tomorrow_

_No matter what happen, even when you’re about to fall apart_

_What you should believe is that love will win in the end_

**_(Kan-Ai wa Katsu)_ **

 

END

 


End file.
